And Then There Were Two
by Revengegetsnowhere
Summary: The gang find a new girl in Lyoko with no memories and similar powers to Aelita. What will her appearance change for the group as they now have to battle XANA and a new virus HANA?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something a little different from my usual writing. The creators of Code Lyoko are awesome and deserve all the credit. I am not worthy!**

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea!"

Molly yelled as she ran down the path.

"Well we didn't really have any other option. We needed a distraction so the others could shut down the tower, to stop the attack in the real world."

"I get that Stan, but why did it have to be me!?"

Molly jumped the gap and headed for the away tower, she was being closely followed by two crabs and blocks. The blocks couldn't make the jump while the crabs just stepped over the gap. Molly grabbed the sword on her back and drew it as she stood by the away tower waiting for the crabs.

"Because you are the fastest runner and HANA wants you, not the others."

Stan's voice sounded above Molly.

"Remind me why we decided it was okay for me to be by myself then?"

"You ran off alone! This whole thing wouldn't have happened if you had waited for the others in the first place!"

"Since when have I ever been good at waiting Stan? Correct answer: NONE!"

Molly shouted angrily as she engaged the first crab. Molly's sword didn't look like most swords, it was an empty frame, it had the blade and flat edge but no middle. Her sword was disproportionately huge and should have weighed a ton if it were in the real world. But since Molly and the others were in the digital world, things like mass and physics didn't really apply to them. Molly swung at the crab and missed, the crab then shot it's lasers at Molly. She dodged and hid behind a rock. Her armor was light so it allowed her to move quickly but it also meant she could only take a few hits before being devirtualized. Her armor consisted of a metal plating over her heart and left arm. She wore gloves that glowed with energy. Her legs had shin and knee pads and her shoes had metal strips on the bottom as well as small cleats for traction. _This isn't working, I need to change weapons._ Molly thought and then pressed a button on the handle of her sword.

"Weapon change!"

Molly shouted and her sword folded up into a shotgun. She pumped the gun and jumped over the crab, she fired one shot into the top of the crab and landed on the other side. The crab exploded violently and Molly pumped her fist into the air.

"Woohoo! Who's the best? I'm the best!"

"You can celebrate after you get rid of the second crab Molly."

"Way to poop on my party."

Molly readied another shot and turned to face the second crab. Only it had left, Molly could see it running away at a rapid pace down the path.

"Uh, are they supposed to run away? I didn't know they could even do that."

Molly asked Stan as she stood by the away tower scratching her head.

"Hold on, I'm getting some weird readings in your area. Do you see anything weird?"

"Nope."

Molly looked around,

"Wait, I hear something."

She said cupping her ears, suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Oh no, this can't be good."

"What is it Molly? I can't tell from my end."

"I remember you telling me about pulsations and how they're a sign that HANA is near by. I think these are them."

"Can't be, the activated tower is in the snow zone, and you're in the forest zone. HANA can't be in two places at once."

Molly placed her hand on the ground to feel the pulsations.

"It feels like a heart beat Stan, like it's alive."

"I think you should get out of there, whatever it is it can't be good and we can't risk you being attacked without backup."

"I'm not a pretty princess that can't take care of herself Stan. I'll see if I can get you a visual, I won't engage, deal?"

There was a long pause and Molly tapped her foot in impatience.

"Okay but I'm sending Monica and Ted to your location, so after ten minutes you'll have some backup, whether you want it or not."

"I can work with ten minutes."

Molly replied, she looked at the pulsations and could see they were coming from the East traveling West. She began to run in the direction they were originating from and after a short distance for Molly she found the source.

"Stan can you see this? What am I looking at?"

Molly asked. In front of her there was a huge black sphere in the middle of an open piece of land. There was a strange symbol on the side, there was a circle with two smaller circles with a dot in the middle and there was a line coming from the top and three from the bottom.

"I am getting a lot of interference, I can barely hear you Molly."

Molly cocked her head to the side, her pointed ears twitching. _I can hear voices coming from inside that thing. Don't tell me there's somebody __actually __inside!_

"Stan, I think somebody is trapped inside the sphere. I going to try and get them out."

Molly yelled at Stan, hoping he could hear her. All Molly got back in reply was nasty static. She transformed her weapon back into a sword and gripped the handle. _Here goes nothing._ She ran at the sphere and jumped high into the air. The eye like symbol moved with her and watched her as she came down, sword tip first on the round object. _That's so creepy._ Molly thought as she drove the tip into the sphere, only to have it bounce off and send Molly crashing into a tree. She grabbed her head and stood up, _ouch that hurt, bad idea._ Then she stopped herself, _that hurt, it never hurts like this in the digital world. What is this thing?_ Molly suddenly was having all sorts of second thoughts when the sphere began to shift. Long arms with clawed hands pushed its way out of the sphere and headed straight for Molly.

"Stan! Help! This thing is alive and wants me for dinner!"

Molly yelled running away, hoping that putting some distance between her and the sphere would allow Stan to hear her. There was more static but Molly heard Stan's voice say "Run!" and she didn't have to guess what the rest of the message would be. Molly had to constantly dodge the claws as they made grabs for her legs. She tried to cut one but her sword bounced off it like it was a toy. Molly weaved between the trees trying to slow the claws down. The claws were too fast for her to keep track of and finally one got her leg. She fell hard on her face and dropped her sword. It rolled away from her just out of reach.

"Great"

Molly said as she looked behind her at the sphere as it approach her. She tried to pull away but the clawed arm held her tight and wouldn't let go. When the sphere got close enough Molly could see that it had a mouth now, complete with shark-like teeth. She panicked and struggled against the claw.

"Stan it's going to eat me! Help!"

Molly made a fist and looked at her hands, _guess I have to use this, this does count as an emergency._ Her hand began to glow and collect energy, all the while the sphere getting closer. She released the energy at the claw and when it made contact, the claw shattered briefly and then began to reassemble itself. There was enough time though for Molly to pull her leg away and escape. She picked up her sword and transformed it back to a shotgun. More claws swooped in making grabs at Molly. She used the shot gun blasts to keep the from grabbing her but couldn't destroy them.

"Stan, where is everybody? I could use some help."

Still no response, Molly had made it back to the away tower.

"Yes! I can get away here."

She jumped into the tower onto the platform and waited. She could hear the arms clanging off the sides of the tower and shaking the whole structure.

"Molly! Molly! Can you hear me? Answer me please!"

Stan's came in loud overhead. He sounded just as panicked as Molly felt.

"Stan, I'm alright I made it to the away tower, it seems our new friend can't get in like the all the other monsters."

"Thank goodness you're okay. I couldn't reach you and then the power on the super computer was knocked out for a while. I was so worried that thing would get you."

"Well it didn't, and what happened to my backup?'

"They got delayed by some hornets, I'm so glad you made it back to the away tower."

There was a cracking sound that made Molly's skin crawl. The arms were drilling through the tower walls.

"Stan bring me in please! They're breaking into the tower!"

"What? That's not possible!"

"I'm looking right at it Stan. Bring me in!"

Molly backed away from the walls of the tower and stood in the middle, gun at the ready.

"I can't bring you in, the system is all bugged up. Monica and Ted should be there any second."

"I don't know how long I have Stan please hurry."

Molly's breathing became shallow as the grinding sounds continued. The drilling sound stopped suddenly and there was yelling and explosions outside.

"Guys!" Molly yelled as she stuck her head out of the tower.

"Molly where do you find these guys? This one is the toughest yet."

Ted yelled as he used his ax on one of the arms. It dispersed where he had chopped it but then reconnected and wrapped around Ted. It lifted him into the air and threw him. He tumbled toward the digital sea.

"Ted, I got you!"

Molly yelled, her shotgun transformed into a rifle and she raised it to aim down the sites. She took a deep breathe and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit Ted in the head for a critical hit and he devirtualized immediately.

"Nice shot Molly."

Stan said,

"He would have been a goner if you hadn't hit him."

"Blah, blah, blah, Molly's a hero, let's worship the ground she walks on while we're at it."

Monica said rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to be that mean Monica."

Stan replied,

"I'm not being mean, I just don't see why we have to praise the newbie for everything she does. Besides this mess is her fault to begin with. We wouldn't even have had to come here if she had just waited for all of us to meet up at the usual place at the usual time. Tell me I'm wrong Stan, I dare you."

"No, you're right Monica, I messed up but it's not like you've never made a mistake yourself. I'm not asking to be friends but we have to work together whether we want to or not, so a little slack would be nice."

Molly said as she defended herself from another attack by the sphere monster. Monica sighed,

"Fair enough, but we better wrap things up here fast, I have class at six and can't afford to be late again this week."

The sphere monster reached out to grab at Molly again, this time succeeding and grabbing one of her arms.

"A little help Monica!"

Again Monica rolled her eyes but ran to help Molly. She pulled out her wand and yelled,

"Fire!"

Fire shot out and hit the arm that was holding Molly. It didn't effect it all. The arm dangled Molly over its mouth which had opened up. More smaller arms came out of the mouth and moved to grab Molly. Molly used her powers to keep them away but they were slowly closing in.

"Any day would nice."

Molly yelled at Monica.

"I'm working on it newbie."

Monica yelled back and then waving her wand again she yelled,

"Lightning!"

There was a flash of light and a lightening bolt fell down from the sky striking the highest point of the monster, which was the arm holding Molly. Molly yelled as she felt the electricity hit her. This wasn't the first time that she has been hit by Monica but this time she could actually feel the pain. The monster moaned as it felt the lightening.

"Molly what's wrong? That shouldn't have hurt that much."

Stan asked as Molly fell limp,

"No good Stan she's out cold, I think there's a bug in her program. Remind me to apologize to her when we get back."

Monica said as she moved in to hit the monster again. This time the monster threw the unconscious Molly at Monica. Monica couldn't dodge, she had to catch Molly otherwise the impact of hitting the ground would take all her life points away and Molly would be devirtualized permanently. Monica caught Molly but they were both hit by the arm the monster used to blind side Monica with. They were sent flying and Molly rolled to the edge of the floating piece of forest. Monica was thrown a few feet farther and lay on the ground for a moment.

"Monica get up, Molly doesn't have that many life points left and I still can't use the program to bring her in yet. You have to get her to the away tower so she can regenerate her life points."

Stan yelled through the microphone. He hated having to watch everything from his seat, but he was the only one who was smart enough to use the super computer if things went wrong, like right now.

"Molly can you hear me? Please get up, you have to stand up and walk to the away tower."

Molly moaned as she slowly woke up. Her whole body hurt, her muscles complained when she tried to stand. _I shouldn't be this hurt_. She thought as she stood and began to hobble towards the tower. Her weapon was gone, dropped at some point when she was unconscious. She looked behind her and saw that the monster was on the move towards her.

"I think I'm a goner Stan, this thing is invincible."

"Don't say that. Monica where are you?"

Monica rose to her feet,

"How many life points do I have left?"

She asked gripping her wand tightly.

"You have five left Monica, are you going to use that self destruct spell?"

"Yeah, the lower my life points are, the stronger the spell, so this would be a good time to use it."

"Let's just hope it kills that monster, otherwise Molly won't have anyone to protect her."

Molly was making her way as fast she could manage towards the tower. She was about twenty feet away when the monster caught up to her. She didn't have the energy to dodge as the arm came down to grab her again. Monica ran out from behind a tree and pushed Molly out of way.

"Go, make a run for the tower. I'll delay him as long as I can."

Monica yelled at Molly. Molly nodded and got up, pushing her self into a run to get to the tower before Monica used the self destruct spell. Monica held her ground and hit the monster with more lightening, drawing it's attention. It roared and attacked Monica head on. She let herself get picked up by one of the arms and began chanting the self destruct spell. As Molly threw herself through the tower wall, Monica detonated herself. There was a huge explosion that shook the tower and the whole zone. Molly remaining lying down as she felt her life points begin to regenerate.

"Did she get it?"

Molly asked finally sitting up, she didn't get a response,

"Stan? Did she get him or what?"

She finally got fed up waiting for an answer and walked out of the tower to see for herself. When she looked around she didn't see anything at all. Except for a few broken trees, there was no evidence that the monster had ever existed. Molly breathed a sigh of relief and took a few more steps away from the tower. That's when she heard the growling, she whipped around and looked up. The monster had climbed the tower and was waiting for her to come out. It had a scorch mark on its right side from Monica's spell, but other than that, there was now sign that the monster had been hit. Molly didn't have time to run away, the monster swooped down and grabbed her.

"Let me go! Stan?! Ted!? Monica!? Somebody help!"

The monster ignored her struggling and brought her to its mouth. It opened its mouth wide and dropped a screaming Molly in, swallowing her whole.

Stan, Monica, and Ted watched in horror as their friend was eaten by the huge monster.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, Stan do something man!"

Ted yelled at Stan.

"I can't the system is locked up, this new virus has locked me out of the computer and I don't know how to bypass it. We can't do anything to save her."

Stan held his head in his hands and began to cry.

"What will we tell her sister? Her parents? The School? We can't tell them the truth then we won't be able to fight HANA if we are locked out of the factory."

Monica sobbed.

Ted grabbed the computer screen,

"Give her back, you stupid machine! She doesn't deserve this!"

Molly's player card came up on the screen for a moment and the trio watched as her life points reached zero and then the card dissolved. Stan pushed a few buttons and then turned off the screen. Facing his friends he said,

"It's official, as of today, Molly Green is dead."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Want more? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Odd, slow down. You're always rushing ahead of everyone!"

Ulrich yelled after Odd as his friend zipped away on his hoverboard.

"I hate it when he does this, he always ends up in trouble when he goes off by himself."

"Yeah but Ulrich, think of it this way, now we have some peace and quiet."

Yumi said as the two of them followed Odds trail in the ice sector. It had been a quiet day in Lyoko, XANA hadn't been up to anything for a whole week and the gang was almost getting back into the swing of normal when Jeremie's super scan picked up XANA activity. Jeremy and Aelita had stayed in the computer room to figure out what XANA was planning. The readings from the scan had confused them both and so they sent the others to go investigate.

"It could be a new kind of monster we haven't seen yet."

Aelita offered as they looked at the string of code running across the screen.

"Could be but the size of it is enormous, it would take a lot of energy to make this thing and we haven't had any power shortages all week."

Jeremie reasoned as he pushed a few buttons bringing up the map to see how far the others had travelled since they had all been virtualized five minutes ago.

"Hey Einsteins can you tell me what I am supposed to be looking for?"

Odd yelled as he neared the end of the zone,

"Because I haven't found anything y-"

He was cut off by a huge sphere crashing down into the digital sea right in front of him. It made a wave of water that splashed over the ice and moved several icebergs out of the way.

"Found it."

He said flying in for a closer look. He could see there was XANA's symbol on it but he couldn't tell what it was.

"What do you see Odd?"

Jeremie asked.

"Well it looks like a super sized tank, but halfway through making it they forgot to add all the tank parts."

"So it's just a sphere with a XANA symbol on it."

Ulrich added as he and Yumi arrived.

"Is it still alive?"

Yumi asked as she looked at the sphere. The skin was becoming translucent and there was a shape forming inside of the sphere.

"Guys, there's somebody in there!"

Yumi yelled. The boys looked to where she was pointing and saw the outline of a person floating on the inside of the sphere.

"How is that even possible? That thing came from the digital sea, nothing can survive in the sea without protective coding."

The sphere began to shake and a single arm came out of the side. It opened it mouth and reached inside to pull out the person that was inside. It pulled out a young girl and then threw her towards the ice flow. Odd was the closest to her when the sphere launched her. He flew through the air and caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at Odd. She tried to sit up but realized they were high off the ground.

"Woah! How did we get up here?"

She looked back to Odd,

"Who the heck are you? Put me down!"

She tried to get away from Odd but there was little wiggle room on the hoverboard.

"Hey would you quit moving! You're going to make us fall!"

Odd cried as, he had correctly predicted, they fell to the ground. Molly hit the ground hard and gasped as the air was knocked out her lungs. _I can't remember how I got here. And I'd think I'd remember a cat boy._ Molly got up and looked around at her surroundings. _S__now? How did I __end up in this crazy place__? _Her attention was grabbed by the sounds of fighting. She saw two more people fighting the giant sphere that had eaten her. One of the fighters was a boy dressed as a samurai and had a katana. He was riding a motor bike with one wheel and was doing all sorts of crazy stunts to land hits on the sphere. The other person was a slightly older girl wearing a kimono and was throwing fans at the sphere arms. Molly took this all in at once and was confused and excited,_what the heck is all this?_ She looked at the cat boy and then to the sphere. It had moved out of the water and was dragging itself along the ground towards Molly. She reached behind her and then looked around, _why'd I do that? _She looked down at herself. _And what am I wearing?_ She had forgotten momentarily about the monster headed her way and was surprised when a claw came down and grabbed her leg. She instinctively built up energy in her hands and sent the balls of energy at the monster. When they hit it made dents in the monster and it roared in anger, dropping her to the ground. _How am I doing these things? I don't understand anything! _Molly was confused. She didn't understand what had happened to her. The sphere swung an arm at Molly and she ducked. Ulrich came flying in on his motobike and cut off the arm. The arm flopped on the ground and then dissolved. The monster roared again and then made a sweeping motion at Molly. It caught her off guard and smashed into her ribs. She fell to the ground,

"Are you okay?"

Odd asked as he ran over and made to help Molly to her feet. Molly didn't move, her feet were disappearing. She looked at Odd,

"What's happening to me?"

"You are being devirtualized, its no big deal, it happens to me all the time. See you on the other side."

_I'm disappearing! Help me!_ Was what Molly wanted to say but couldn't form the words. Her world went white and she felt like she was falling as air rushed past her face. When she landed it felt like all the blood rushed to her face at once. Her knees gave out immediately and she held out her hands to stop herself from falling. The doors in front of her opened and she fell out onto the floor. She laid there and breathed deep breaths. There was the sound of a door opening and a pink haired girl walked over to her and held out her hand.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Molly tired to stand up but her legs gave out again and she sank into darkness.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her? She isn't from around here as far as I know."

"We should wait for her to wake up and then we can ask her."

"I have to go, my parents are going to wonder where I am if I take any longer. Call me when you decide what we are going to do."

There was a metallic noise followed by the sound of an elevator starting up as Molly woke up to the unfamiliar voices, she remembered what had happened and sat up.

"Oh hey you're awake, are you feeling better?"

The pink haired girl asked noticing Molly sit up and look around. They had made Molly a makeshift bed for her in the computer room. She thought the place looked familiar as her eyes focused on the super computer. A hand waved in front of her face snapping her focus back to the pink haired girl.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how this computer room looks very familiar to me somehow."

"What's your name?"

Aelita asked, sitting down next to Molly and handing her a cup of water. Molly paused and then looked at Aelita surprised,

"I can't remember! I can't remember anything before waking up in the arms of a cat boy?"

When Molly had said the words out loud she thought that was ridiculous.

"There's no way that happened right? I must have dreamed that before waking up."

Aelita giggled,

"No that really happened. Odd would be a very weird thing to wake up to I guess."

Aelita stood up and walked over to the computer. Molly then noticed there was a person sitting behind the screen typing away at the keyboard.

"Any luck?"

"None, I can't find out why she was materialized in our world. There is nothing in her coding that would make it possible. Her coding is identical to how yours was before I created that program. The fact she lost all her life points should have meant permanent devirtualization. It's driving me nuts that I can't figure it out!"

"Don't sweat it Einstein, you'll figure it out after you eat something."

Odd said walking into the room from the elevator. Molly looked at him, he appeared almost the same as he did in the other world except he didn't have claws or a tail.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

He asked Molly and she quickly looked away.

"Odd, don't embarrass her like that."

Ulrich chastised, he had been leaning against the far wall and now walked over to Molly.

"My name is Ulrich, you've already met Odd. That's Jeremie on the computer with Aelita and Yumi left just before you woke up. Do you have any memories before being in Lyoko?"

"Lyoko?'

Molly asked, the name felt familiar but she had heard that before.

"Yeah the place we were before here. We were all fighting a giant sphere monster."

"And you were inside that monster! It picked you out of it's teeth and threw you, it was a good thing I was there to catch you otherwise you would have devirtualized when you hit the ground. And then you used a power like Aelita's and then-"

"Okay Odd, I'm sure she can remember that on her own. Although that is something I wanted to ask you about, your powers that is."

Jeremie said from across the room. He hadn't even looked away from the computer.

"Your program is very similar to Aelita's in almost all respects and your situation as well."

Molly was about to ask when Aelita answered for her,

"I had amnesia when I first woke up on Lyoko and later we found out I was a guardian. You have similar powers so we think you are also a guardian, and the fact that you materialized in our world means you are a real person not just an AI program like me as well."

Molly looked at them, _they are making less sense the more they talk._

"How do I get my memories back?"

She asked looking at the group. They all exchanged looks and then looked to Jeremy to answer the question.

"We would need to go to sector five to access XANA's memories and try to find out what he did to you and where you come from."

"Okay sounds easy enough, when do we start?"

Molly jumped to her feet and looked at the group. Odd smiled at her,

"We would like to do that as soon as possible but we have school and classes to go to today, so we can't really do anything until afternoon. Also it's almost breakfast and I'm starved."

Molly suddenly felt hungry to and realized she must not have eaten at all for a while. She held her stomach,

"I completely sympathize."

The group made for the elevator, but Jeremie stopped them.

"How are we going to explain her? We don't even know her name."

Molly then searched her pockets, finding an ID in her back pocket. She looked at it then gave it to Jeremie.

"No way, this must be a bad joke."

"What does it say Jeremie?"

Aelita asked peeking over his shoulder.

The ID read 'Molly Green' of Kadic Academy.

"This ID is all wrong though to be one of ours,"

Ulrich said as he showed his own ID for comparison.

"This could be an older ID from a couple of years ago, or a different Kadic Academy altogether."

Jeremie said handing the ID back to Molly.

"What do you mean by different?"

Molly asked.

"I mean you could be from another universe for all we know."

"Yeah right Einstein, I think the lack of food has gotten to your brain finally. Let's worry about this later, for now."

Odd declared and pushed the button for the elevator to take them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**The new character is mine everything else belongs to the rightful creators of Code Lyoko. **

* * *

"That was crazy how you convinced everyone that I was a relative even though we look nothing alike!'

Molly cheered as the gang made their way back to the super computer. Ulrich smiled,

"You would be surprised what the school staff would believe."

"There are so many questions I have for you guys. Like how you found this place? And who this XANA person is. This is all so crazy and exciting all at the same time."

"Let's not get too far a head of ourselves Molly. We have to figure out who and where you come from. Your school ID is a great start though, I'll scan it into the super computer and do a search on it and maybe we can find some answers."

Jeremy said as they walked into the computer room. Jeremy, Ulrich, Molly, and Odd walked in to find Yumi and Aileta already using the super computer.

"Whatcha girls up to?"

Odd asked walking over looking at the screen.

"We are looking to see if there was a Molly Green at Kadic in the past ten years."

Aileta answered, punching more buttons.

"Any luck?"

Molly asked, everyone could hear the hope in her voice as she made her way to the computer.

"Nope nothing yet, it was a good try. I'm starting to like Jeremy's idea of a different universe more and more."

Yumi stated.

"We can't be sure of anything until we look at Xana's memories. Who's up for some tarantula hunting?"

Jeremy asked taking his seat in front of the computer and putting in his ear piece.

"Oh, pick me!"

Molly said jumping up. Odd looked at Ulrich,

"I like her more and more."

The five of them got into the elevator and descended to the scanner room.

"What exactly are we looking for Jeremy?"

Aileta asked as the group headed to the core of Lyoko. Yumi rode the over-bike with Ulrich while Molly and Aileta shared the over-wing, Odd of course, cruising along on his over-board doing all sorts of flips and maneuvers as he went.

"Try looking at XANA's most recent activity and see if that points us in the right direction."

Jeremy said over the intercom. The group made it to the core where Aileta then started to shift through XANA's memory files. It all was going smoothly when after six minutes an alarm sounded on Jeremy's screen.

"Heads up guys there are monsters headed your way, I guess XANA doesn't want us poking around."

The five warriors were on high alert, looking everywhere for where the monsters would appear from.

"Uh, Jeremy. Are you sure you saw that right? Because we don't see anything at all."

Yumi said as she walked a little further into the room and looked around the corner. There was no sign that there were any monsters nearby. Jeremy double checked his screen and radar.

"I can see there are two monsters right in front of you. I don't understand why you can't see them."

Molly looked hard at the space in front of her trying as hard as she could to see what Jeremy was talking about. After a few seconds there was a strange shimmer to the left of the group.

"There! They are to our left guys!"

Molly shouted and pointed to where she saw the shimmer of light. Odd fired some of his arrows a the the spot and hit something that was invisible.

"Well I'll be, you are right there is something there."

He said, firing more arrows.

"No it moved over there."

Molly said pointing to the right of where Odd had shot the arrows.

"Molly how is it that you can tell where they are?"

Ulrich asked as he swung wildly at the air.

"I just see this shimmer of light that is the outline of them as they move."

Molly replied as she pointed Ulrich into the right direction to swing his sword. The group circled together with Molly in the middle tell them where they enemies were when they changed position.

"We could really use some help over here Jeremy."

Odd said as their circle became tighter.

"I'm going to bring you guys in."

Jeremy said typing the code to bring his friends back to the real world. Everyone was back except Aileta and Molly. The two waited to be devirtualized but nothing happened.

"Jeremy the program didn't work. What do we do?"

There was no response, the shimmers were getting closer and Molly was getting a feeling like this had happened before.

"Let's make a run for it, we can make it to the away tower and wait for Jeremy to get into contact with us."

Molly said. She and Aileta waited for an opening in the monster's formation before charging forward and breaking through. They ran as fast as they could towards the away tower. When they reached it Aileta put her hand on the wall to enter the tower.

"Something wrong?"

Molly asked when Aileta paused,

"I know this may sound weird, but the tower feels different."

Molly put her hand on the outside of the tower. It did feel "off" but Molly couldn't put her finger on what exactly. She backed up and looked at the tower,

"Aileta look at the tower."

Molly said pointing. Aileta walked to where Molly was and looked where she pointed. The tower was glowing a different color. It wasn't green or red, but a bright blue.

"It doesn't do that normally I take it?"

Molly asked, seeing Aileta's reaction.

"No I have never seen it this color before. What is making it like this?"

Aileta and Molly walked up to the tower and walked through the wall. When they stepped into the center they saw a figure standing on the middle. It was distorted like there was bad reception and it was unclear what the gender of the person was just by looking at it. Aileta was shocked while Molly was just confused.

"Who are you?"

Molly asked.

The figure turned around and looked at them. It waved it's hand and a screen appeared in front of it. The figure put it's hand on the screen and then the prompt "Code" came up. It pushed a button and then a code was entered HANA appeared on the screen and then the tower began to glow.

"Who are you! What are you doing?"

Aileta shouted as the tower began to shake.

"I think we should get of here Aileta, this tower is collapsing!'

Molly yelled, grabbing Aileta by the arm, the two ran out of the tower. They turned around in time to see the tower disappear. There was another tremor and from where the tower used to be glowed an object.

"That looks like a CD."

Molly said as she approached the glowing CD. She was drawn to the CD for some reason and felt compelled to touch it.

"What are you doing you shouldn't touch that, it could be a trap set by XANA or whatever this HANA thing is."

Aileta said trying to hold Molly back. Aileta was pulling on Molly to hold her back but she continued to walk towards the CD in a trance.

"It can't be anything good Molly you have to realize that!"

Aileta couldn't hold her back any more and Molly reached out and touched the CD. There was a blinding light and both girls lost consciousness.

* * *

**Yes that was a short chapter but that's because I spoiled you with two larger chapters. The chapters from now on are going to be about this length. Also I need your opinion, about the spelling of Jeremy/Jeremie? I found sources spelling it both ways and I went with what I remember from the show.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When Aileta came to she was in the scanner room with everyone looking over her worried.

"What happened?"

Aileta asked trying to sit up, her head really hurt and she was dizzy.

"Where's Molly?"

Jeremy pointed across the room to a still unconscious Molly. She was laying on her side and Aileta saw that she had something in her hand.

"What does she have there?"

Ulrich walked over and bent down taking the object from her hand. He turned it over and then handed it to Jeremy.

"It's a disc of some sort. That's right up your ally Einstein."

"Where did she get this?"

Jeremy asked looking at the disc.

"We saw it floating where the tower used to be. A weird person destroyed the tower and then that disc was glowing and Molly wanted to grab it, I told her not to, but she did anyway and then there was this light-"

"It's okay Aileta, you're here now and you're safe."

Jeremy said putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Oww my head, why does my head hurt so much?''

Molly groaned as she came to. She sat up and looked around at the others,

"Can someone tell me what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us."

Ulrich said walking over and helping her up.

"Uh, I'm not too sure myself. We waited for you to bring us in and when that failed we went to the away tower to wait for you. The tower was glowing blue and when we went inside there was a weird person standing in the middle, the tower collapsed after they entered a code and we left and then I woke up here with a horrible headache. Does anyone have some aspirin or something?"

"You mean you don't remember touching the disc?"

Aileta asked. Molly shook her head,

"No, what do you mean?"

"After the tower disappeared there was a glowing disc. You walked over to it and grabbed it. I tried to stop you but you were like a zombie, you ignored me and went straight to the disc. Then when we got back you had the disc in your hand. It got materialized with you."

Molly looked at the disc that Jeremy had and turned it over. She looked very puzzled,

"I don't remember Aileta, sorry."

"Well lets put this in the computer and look at it."

Jeremy said helping Aileta to her feet. They all walked over to the elevator and went up to the main level. Jeremy walked over and sat down at the computer. He inserted the disc and began typing away. Everyone was crowed around the screen waiting to see what was on the disc. After two minutes Jeremy sighed and leaned back.

"It won't be that easy to view the files, it's all encrypted and may take me days to crack it."

"So what do we do now? Where am I going to sleep?"

Molly asked looking around.

"Don't worry, we have already taken care of that. You are going to room with Aileta until you get your memory back and we can send you back to where you come from."

Everyone walked towards the elevator to go back to the dorms, everyone except Aileta. She put a hand Jeremy's shoulder,

"Can you wait a minute? I want to talk to you alone."

The others smiled and closed the door and left the two alone. Molly, Odd, and Ulrich headed for the dorms after saying goodbye to Yumi.

"Jeremy, Molly was acting really weird on Lyoko after looking at that weird person. I don't know if we can trust her. Also when that person was there they entered a new code into the tower, HANA. All this weird stuff and Molly showing up can't be a coincidence."

"Aileta, I could have said the same thing about you when you first woke on Lyoko, and for a little while it was because I had turned on the supercomputer that XANA was loose on Lyoko. I think we need to sleep on this and start to figure everything out tomorrow. Besides, with Molly rooming with you, you can keep an eye on her for anything suspicious."

Aileta nodded and the two headed back to the dorms.

Aileta woke up to the sound of Molly moaning in her sleep. She looked over at the sleeping girl and saw she was having a bad dream. She debated waking her or rolling over to go back to sleep when Molly's dream seem to take a turn for the worse. She was thrashing trying to fight an invisible enemy and was crying out in a panic. Aileta jumped to her feet and ran over to shake Molly awake. When she did wake up she was confused for a minute fighting Aileta and falling out of bed.

"Molly, Molly! Wake up you are safe now."

Aileta said grabbing Molly's shoulders and shaking her awake. Molly looked around and looked confused.

"Oh right, I'm here, not there."

She grabbed her head and massaged her temples.

"Still got a headache?'

Aileta asked, walking over to her desk and opening a bottle of aspirin. She handed Molly two tablets and then got herself some as well. She took the pills and handed a water bottle to Molly to use.

"My head still hurts too. What was your dream about?"

"I can't really remember, except the fact that I was really scared. There was that sphere thing and there were other people fighting it but I couldn't see their faces. It grabbed and dangled me over its mouth and ate me. I thought I could feel the teeth tearing me apart and then you woke me up, so thank you for that."

Molly said shivering. She wrapped her blanket around herself and laid down on the bed.

"That sounds pretty bad, I've had nightmares about wolves chasing me and these scary men dressed in all black with black shades. So I know about nightmares really well. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

"Sorry for waking you, see you in the morning."

The two girls went back to bed and Molly slept the rest of the night without any more dreams.

The group gathered for breakfast and talked about how to find out who Molly is and get her memories back. There was no mention of Molly's nightmare the night before as they talked about all weird things that had happened since Molly had shown up in their world. After they went to their daily classes they all met in Jeremy's room. Jeremy was excited and pointed to the disc,

"I was able to decrypt some of the data and I found some interesting things."

"That was fast, I thought you said it would take you days not hours."

Yumi said sitting down on Jeremy's bed.

"It was really killing me not knowing what was on this disc so I started to work on it last night and the next thing I know, its morning and time to wake up."

He pushed some buttons on his computer and brought up a blue window. There was data written in the blue color but it was hard to read.

"That's the same color the tower had been on Lyoko."

Aileta said pointing to the window. Jeremy pushed some more button and some of the blue window became readable. Molly could pick out her name multiple times in the lines of code.

"It's creepy to see my name in all this code. Does it say why is my name there?"

Jeremy smiled,

"I'm glad you picked up that right away because I asked the same question. Although the code is different from the one I made myself, it's essentially the same program to materialize you into the real world from Lyoko. So it has your DNA and other vital strings of code. It's actually way more complex than my coding for these guys and I can't figure out why yours has to be some much more elaborate for the same result."

"So in the language of the computers this is me?"

Molly asked. Jeremy nodded,

"Bingo, now I want to know what extra sequences are in this code and it may be another clue to how and why you came to our Lyoko."

"Great more questions than answers."

Odd said leaning against the wall.

"I can get the decrypting program to run by itself so I can get sleep. At the rate it's being decrypted we may be able to read the whole disc by the end of the week."

Jeremy said excited.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade Jeremy, but don't you think that it was a little too easy to decrypt that disc? What if its some sort of trick by XANA."

Ulrich said looking at the readable code.

"It's true that XANA has tried deleting towers before but he has never left a trail of bread crumbs when he was done. Besides I've looked at thousands of XANA coding and this doesn't look like anything he has made before."

Aileta said. The other nodded in approval while Molly rubbed her temples.

"All this computer talk is making my head ache even worse."

"You're still not feeling well? You should go to the nurse."

Yumi suggested. Molly shook her head,

"For some reason I really want to go to Lyoko, like if I don't get there soon something bad will happen."

The others looked at each other and then to Molly.

"Let me see your eyes Molly."

Odd asked, getting close to Molly's face.

"Why is there something wrong?"

"I just need to check something."

He said looking into her eyes intently for a moment. Molly held her breathe hoping something wasn't wrong.

"Okay she checks out. Her eyes are normal."

Everyone breathed a collective sigh and relaxed.

"Why would there be something wrong with my eyes?"

Molly asked.

"When XANA controls someone, their eyes have a weird glow to them. And since you want to go to Lyoko so bad there was a chance that you were being controlled by XANA for whatever reason."

Ulrich said.

"Sorry Molly, there's no real reason to go to Lyoko right now, so you'll have to wait."

Jeremy said leaning back in his chair.

"It's okay."

Molly replied. She sat down on the bed, holding her head.

"Ever since I got back my head has been killing me."

Aileta was about to suggest they go to the infirmary when there was a beeping from Jeremy's computer.

"It's the super scan, it's picking up activity on Lyoko."

Jeremy said looking at the super scan.

"Is it XANA?"

Yumi asked.

"Yes and no, I can't tell yet, but something is activating a tower in the mountain sector."

Jeremy replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

Odd said opening the door.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and what you might want to see in future chapters.  
**


End file.
